Married in Miami
by NCIS-Rachel
Summary: NOTE: Part two of 'Tony with a side of Vodka' I would read part one first. Sorry the stories aren't connected. D: Ziva and her past catch up in a ton of ways, while she's worried about her 'vacation' to Miami with Tony, as they are undercover again, married.
1. Chapter 1

Tony woke up the morning of the mission, groggy and limp. He realized that he and Ziva were still on the couch from last night. They had been watching movies before, and apparently fell asleep. He turned off the TV, and picked up Ziva, carrying her like a bride to the bedroom. He hoped he wouldn't wake her as he tucked her in under his sheets. She moved and moaned a bit, but she didn't wake up. He sighed in relief, and kissed her, leaving the room to make coffee.

As soon as the second cup was poured, he heard a groan from the arched entrance to the kitchen. "Good morning, Zee." He smiled. "Coffee?"

She smiled and nodded at the offer, walking up to him and grabbing her cup. "What time is it, Tony?" She asked.

He looked at the clock on the stove. "Four fifteen."

"We have to get ready at six." She said. He looked at her funny, with a look of question.

"Why? We don't get the details of the mission until nine, so that's when we have to be there."

"I want to talk to the team before we leave..." She said, looking out into the distance. He noticed the sadness in her eyes and grabbed her arm.

"Zee, nothing is going to happen in Miami. Not as long as I'm with you. I promise" He assured her with a caring voice. It almost instantly soothed her. All she did was smile and nod. He sat his cup down on the counter, and did the same with hers. She looked at him, confused.

"Tony.. wha-" She was cut off when his finger on her lips shushed her. She knew what was coming. It happened every time he was worried about her. He kissed her. She was right. It was probably the best part of her day so far.

When they pulled away, she smiled, nuzzling her nose in his neck. "I love you, Tony." She said, her voice calm and serious.

"I love you, too, Zee" He repeated. It was hard for the old Tony to say those words, but with Ziva he didn't have to worry about it. He knew she loved him, and he loved her, so there was nothing to worry about.

They pulled away, smiling. Ziva picked up her cup again and headed to the table, opening her laptop. He watched her as she moved. She wore his sweats, and a tank top, showing off her collarbone. That was one of the many things he loved about her figure. All he could do was stare as she sat down. Then he followed, sitting across from her.

"Our flight is scheduled for eleven a.m." She told him, bringing him back from the daze he was in.

"And it's four thirty now. What do we do until then?" He asked.

"Well, finish packing first off. Then get dressed, then we'll see from there, yes?" She suggested. He agreed.

They both walked to the bedroom, picking out clothes for the mission. Luckily, the person Ziva was playing, Annabelle, wasn't very girly. She was almost just like Ziva. Tony thought he would get to see a girly side of Ziva like he had the privileged to every so often on a date. An opportunity nobody else in the agency ever had.

He finished packing, and looked at Ziva. She was staring over her clothes in the suit case, trying to see if she had everything. "I'd rather just wear your shirts, honestly" She said, smiling up at him.

"You look good in them. Heck, you look good in anything, Zee" He smiled back, walking over to her. He kissed her on the cheek.

"I, myself, would love to see you in a dress again." He smirked, looking at her. She playfully hit him in the arm, not meaning to hurt him. He pretended it hurt so she would feel better, though.

"Maybe there's one in there, Tony." She said, smirking back. His eyes grew wide at her and he smiled, this time ten times bigger. "Why don't you go finish up in the kitchen? I'll bring my stuff there in a few minutes." He agreed, leaving the room to Ziva.

She made sure he was gone, and opened her special closet she had received as a gift from Gibbs, moving the clothes back, and removed the fake cardboard back out, revealing the locked door in the back. She pulled the key out from the box on the top shelf, and opened the door. Her collection of dresses, skirts, fancy shirts, and nice shoes came into light. It was rare she ever went back here, but she was determined to have fun on this trip, and to be distracted. She knew this would be a good way to do it.

She put a few dresses and shoes into her suitcase, hiding them from view. She didn't want Tony finding out about the surprise before it happened. He knocked on the door, asking if she was done, she quickly shouted back, "No, I will be. Go put your stuff in the car. I don't want to keep you waiting." She didn't hear him again, so she locked the back of her closet, put back the cardboard, pulled the clothes over it, and searched the closet for an outfit for that day.

Ziva sat her luggage outside the door so Tony could pick it up while she got dressed.

A few minutes later, he knocked at the door again. "Zee, it's almost six. You ready?"

"Almost. You can come in."

He did, and he saw her looking at herself in his mirror. Her in yoga pants with an NCIS T-shirt on. Not his, this time.

He walked up to her, leaned against the wall beside her, and shook his head.

"What?" She questioned, wondering if the outfit wasn't good enough.

"When I said you looked good in anything, Zee. I meant it. Even in your casual clothes, you're still amazingly beautiful." He said, cupping her face in his hands. "I don't deserve you." But he knew he did, as well as she did. And at that, Ziva leaned into his kiss.

"We should go." She suggested, backing up and smiling. All Tony did was nod.

"What are you two doing here so early? You weren't supposed to be here until nine. It's just after six." McGee asked when he saw Tony.

"I come with Ziva, McGee. You seem to forget that." He said as Ziva came from the vending machines, which made McGee remember.

"Right. Still getting used to it, I suppose." He confessed.

"Getting used to what? Tony here on time or the reason he's on time being Ziva?" Gibbs asked, coming from the coffee room.

"Both." McGee answered. He'd never know how Gibbs always knew what they had been talking about, but each time it surprised him.

"She keeps him straight, Muh-gee." Gibbs said, sounding out his name.

At that, the two smiled at each other, and laughed. "I am going to go see Abby and Ducky before we leave." Ziva said as she made her way to the elevator.

When she walked into Abby's lab, somehow Abby knew it was her.

"Hey, Ziva!" She said before she turned around.

"Hello, Abby." Ziva said smiling. Abby hugged her. She was so glad to have another girl in the building, especially one like Abby. Abby understands everything, and cares about you and your words.

"Something wrong?" Abby asked her. Well, now she had to tell her.

"Actually.. Yes.." Ziva said. Abby then was worried. Ziva usually never said anything then _"I am fine"._

"Well, what is it?" Abby asked. Ziva looked down and begun.

"You remember how Ray was in prison?" She began. Abby Nodded. "He calls me every time he gets to a phone. Not his family; me. He thinks we're still together. He says he's going to see me soon. I didn't know what he meant at first, but I realized that Tony and I are going to Miami... where the prison is."

"Ziva, Miami is HUGE. There's no way anyone can be sure he'll see you!"

"But, Abby, the hotel we're staying at is a few roads away from the CIA building he will be in. Out of jail, telling them about every mission he had been on, which was part of his deal. And knowing him, he could slip out at any moment, with the disguise of a CIA operative, and get to the hotel..."

"Ziva..." Abby said hugging her. "The hotel is a five-star hotel; it will be packed with FBI agents, Other CIA agents, Homeland Security, and even more alphabet agencies. Plus, you have under cover names with solid backgrouns. You'll be fine" She said, reassuringly. Just then, Gibbs walked in.

"What's going on?" He asked, scaring the two. Abby looked at Ziva, she looked at Abby. And they both looked at Gibbs, who made his way to Ziva, noticing her watery eyes. "Ziver?" He was concerned.

She told him everything, just like she told Abby.

"Finished seeing everyone, Dav.." Tony was about to ask, but noticing her red face, he decide not to. One look from her eyes and he knew she'd told Gibbs.

"Aww, Ziva. I would have told him. You know that. I was going to." He said, hugging her tight.

"You knew DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, getting angry.

"I was going to tell you when you came back up." DiNozzo assured, still hugging Ziva.

By this time, McGee was getting tired of being left out, and Gibbs noticed, so he told him.

"Director." McGee acknowledged Vance as he walked in, their way of saying 'hello' to him, was just a plain 'Director' and a nod.

Ziva broke from the hug, against Tony's will, but in good enough time that the director didn't notice.

"MTAC, you two. You know the drill." He said beforer nodding his head to the team and walking away, knowing Tony and Ziva would follow.

After they were done with the director and the FBI in MTAC, they headed downstairs to say goodbye to the team.

As they were leaving, heading to the elevator, Ziva shot Gibbs a look. He mouthed 'We've got it', and she nodded, descending into the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

"You ready, Zee?" Tony asked as they boarded the plane for Miami. He wasn't sure if she was still worried or not, but he knew she wouldn't say anything anymore if she was.

"My name is Annabelle." She smiled at him, avoiding the question. He knew that was all she was going to say, so he dropped the conversation. They made their way to their seats near the back of the plane.

"Hello, everyone! This is your captain speaking. Please buckle your seat belts, we will be leaving shortly. In the meantime, I will explain s few rules to you."

Both Tony and Ziva, or Annabelle and Elliot, groaned. So did a lot of other people. Every flight was the same long lecture of rules, much like your first day back at school.

"Thank you for listening, and I hope you have a great flight!" He finished.

The plane ride was long, but entertaining. Ziva had brought McGee's iPad with them, so they watched various movies and played games the entire flight. At one point, when Tony went to the restroom, Ziva had the chance to view the beautiful Florida landscapes. She took a few pictures with McGee's iPad.

When they landed in Miami and received their luggage, they took a taxi to the hotel.

"Elliot and Annabelle." Tony checked them in at the hotel's front desk.

" Room 204. Second floor." The man said.

Tony and Ziva headed towards the elevator with their things in their hands. When they got out, they scanned the walls for directions.

"This way." Ziva pointed out. "Rooms 200-250" He followed her until they reached the door. Tony inserted the key into the lock.

"Wow..." Ziva exclaimed, taken back by the room. The room had a nice bathroom, TV, mini fridge, microwave, and a closet for their things. Then she looked at the bed. _The_ bed. Just one. She glared at Tony. "Wasn't Gibbs booking a room with _two_ beds?"

"Problem?" He asked.

"No, just wondering why he didn't..."

Tony just smiled. "I guess we should call him and tell him we're here." He grabbed his phone and dialed Gibbs's number.

"DiNozzo," He answered. "Make it okay?"

"Just fine boss. When do we get wired?"

"In the morning before the dinner." Gibbs replied. Tony was taken back a bit. Not today? That leaves Ziva and him and _whole day_ in Miami, seeing as it was only noon.

"Cool. I'll see if Ziva wants to do anything." He tried to hide the surprise and happiness in his voice. Ziva looked over and glared at the mention of her name. Tony thought it was the perfect time to aggravate.

'Oh, boss?"

"Yes?"

"Ziva wants to know why there is only one bed." He said, looking at Ziva, who was already stomping over. All he heard was a laugh from Gibbs before Ziva hung up the phone.

"You did not actually have to _ask_, DiNozzo." She glared. He just shrugged, and smiled.

"When do we get wired?" Ziva questioned as she headed back to the bathroom to clean up.

"Tomorrow."

She looked back. "What?"

"Tomorrow." He repeated.

She smiled. "So that means we can do whatever we want for the rest of the day?" She asked. Tony smiled at her, and walked over, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom door.

"Plans, Zee?"

"Well... I was thinking the beach or dinner."

"We can do both. Or dinner on the beach." He suggested. Ziva liked this idea, so she nodded.

"Let me get ready."

They both got ready for the dinner, Ziva wearing a nice skirt and blouse, Tony in Khakis and a Polo.

"Wow, Zee. Nice." He said, wrapping his arms around her small waist. She smiled.

"You too."

He gently kissed her on the lips before leading her out the door and all the way to the car.

They finally decided to go to a steakhouse by the beach. They were seated outside with a perfect view of the ocean.

"This is nice." She stated, looking at the beach.

"It is, isn't it?" Tony was taken by the sight of the beautiful beach, as was Ziva.

Their waitress came, just as he was about to make a joke about some chubby guy in a speedo. The waitress was hot, Ziva noticed. Before, Tony flirted with almost all of the women they came into contact with. This time, however, Tony didn't even take notice. He was staring at Ziva the whole time.

"We're going to share the Ribs." Tony ordered for them. The waitress wrote it down, along with their drinks, which were both a glass of wine.

"Look at the little kids over there burying their dad." Ziva pointed out, laughing.

"Now that's a real sandman." Tony recanted. Ziva laughed, smiling her amazing smile again. Tony was, for the millionth time, distracted by her smile. "Hey, it that a dolphin?"

Ziva scanned the Oceanside, and found one. "Oh, wow. That's amazing!" She breathed. Hurriedly, she pulled out her camera and zoomed in for a good picture of the dolphin. She snapped it just as it dropped back into the ocean. "Perfect." She showed Tony the picture.

"Beautiful." Tony observed.

"Our food is here." Ziva noticed. As soon as the waitress walked away, leaving the ribs, Tony immediately dived into their meat.

"You eat like a horse." Ziva pointed out. Nothing either of them didn't already know.

"The term is pig." He corrected, munching into the rib.

"Whatever, you're Still sloppy."

When they finished, they went out for a walk on the beach, just like Ziva had wanted.

"It's beautiful, Tony." She gasped.

"It's not the only thing." He complimented, looking her in the eye. At first she looked at him funny, but then realized the compliment, and smiled.

"Come here." He said, pulling her into a hug. "Let's take a picture." Her face lit up, and she quickly fixed her hair.

***click***

"Let me see!" She whined. He showed her and she smiled. "Perfect."

They spent the next half hour taking pictures. Some of the pictures were of them in the water, some together, or even of the beach.

Tony put his phone away, and took Ziva's hand. He pulled her closer, and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ducked her head down, slightly touching his lips.

_This time, another person was taking a picture of them._

Back in the hotel, Tony and Ziva barely got in the hotel before they got a call from Gibbs.

"That's what you call timing." Tony stated as he noticed the call. Ziva went into the bathroom to change as he spoke with Gibbs. Tony tried to change while he was on the phone.

"Hey, Boss."

"You're getting wired at 11 a.m. tomorrow." Gibbs wasted no time in telling him.

"Okay. We'll be there."

"I know. Have fun. Talk to you in the morning."

"Gibbs?" He stopped him from hanging up.

"What?"

"Any word on Ray?" He whispered.

"The CIA won't change the date. They said they'll put him in 24-hour security. He most likely won't escape."

"Okay. Thanks. Bye Gibbs." Tony hung up. The plan of undressing while on the phone didn't work out well. He still had everything on, just messed up.

"Was that Gibbs?" Ziva asked, climbing in the bed. He nodded.

"What are you..." Tony noticed Ziva had lingerie on. She put her finger over his lips. "Someone can't multitask. I should take those clothes off."

He was surprised, yet again by her.

"It's only six; don't you want to watch TV first?" He asked, hoping she would say no. She gave him the look again. "In that case..." He said, taking off his clothes faster than he intended. He turned off the light next to the bed and looked at Ziva. They both smiled, and kissed, much more vigorously than earlier.

Tony's phone alarm went off at nine. They both groaned.

"Do we have to get wired?" Ziva complained.

"I know, I'd rather stay in bed all day with you, too, but if we're ever going to earn Gibbs's trust back, we probably should get up and get ready." He stretched. So did she. The two of them began to get ready right off the bat.

After about thirty minutes, Tony, or Elliot, asked, "You ready, Annabelle?" He started walking up to the bathroom door. He'd hoped she wouldn't wear her normal casual outfit, because he wanted to see her in a dress. She looked good no matter what, but he liked the change from the norm.

"Actually yes, Elle." She confirmed, opening the door. His wish came true. She was there in a red dress, shiny heels, and a few silver accessories.

"Wow!" His breath caught as he spoke. This was much more than what he'd expected.

"I take it you like it?"

"You look absolutely astonishing, darling." Tony complimented.

"Thank you, sweatcheeks. Now, let's go find our terrorist." She smirked. He rolled his eyes.

"Picture first." Tony demanded.

"Fine."

He snapped a few of her, and then both of them before leaving to get wired.

"McGee? You there?" Ziva said into the microphone in her ear.

"I'm here. So how did it go last night, not being bugged?" He asked. They looked at each other and giggled. "Uh, guys?"

"We went to dinner by the beach. It was nice." Tony responded. He heard Gibbs's voice on the earwig.

"Hello, Gibbs." He said.

"DiNozzo. David." He said hello.

"McGee, check your cell." Tony said. Ziva looked at him.

"Woah. Nice dress Ziva." he complimented.

"You did not." Ziva glared.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"I would kill you if there weren't so many federal agents here." She glared again, but smiled and winked. "And, Thank you, McGee."

"You're welcome, Ziva." He returned.

After about three hours of listening to people talk and give presentations, the party was over- If you could even call it a party.

"I'm going back to the room." Ziva said.

"I'm going to go get a few drinks at the bar. And I'll meet you." He said,

"Make sure you're still looking out for the guy on your way up. Don't disconnect until you get there." Gibbs said through the earwig.

Ziva opened the door, and locked it behind her. She felt a presence in the room.

"Who's here?" Ziva yelled.

"Ziva, what's going on?" Gibbs questioned over the earwig.

"I missed you, Ziva." A man's voice said from the corner. Ziva gasped.

"Ray!" What are you doing here?" She yelled.

"Ziva, get out of there!" Gibbs yelled. Ziva tried to unlock the door, but Ray stopped her. He pulled her away from the door.

"A bug in your ear? We can't have that." Ray said, taking it out and smashing it, sending a high pitched buzz to Gibbs.


	3. Chapter 3

"DAMMIT." He yelled, throwing the earphones.

"McGee, call Tony's undercover cell. He isn't responding on the earwig. And HURRY." He ordered, pacing back and forth in MTAC. Tony answered.

"Hi Gib-" He was cut off.

"TONY. GET BACK TO THE ROOM."

"What why?"

"ZIVA'S IN TROUBLE. IT'S RAY."

Tony instantly got pissed. Of all people. He dropped the glass in his hand and hung up the phone, leaving Gibbs and McGee in the dark. Tony ran up the stairs to the second floor. When he got to the room, he tried inserting the key card, but he was doing it way to fast so it didn't work. Reluctantly, he slowed down his pace. The door unlocked

He ran in, finding Ziva and Ray in a fist fight, and Ziva's dress ripped. Ray smacked her right in the temple, almost knocking her out. He tried to slide down her dress, but she fought him off. She noticed Tony running towards her and smacked ray again, letting Tony take over while she recovered. "WHAT THE HELL, RAY?" He screamed.

They yelled at each other, Ray saying how Ziva was still his girlfriend and they were getting married. He said that she was cheating, so she deserved what he did.

While Tony was throwing punches, Ziva had got out his gun from under the bed threw it to Tony. He grabbed it from her, and Ziva pushed Ray onto the bed.

"This is for pissing me off!" He yelled, smacking Ray with the gun. "This is for breaking Ziva's heart!" he hit him again. "And THIS is for hurting her!" He said, shooting him in the leg. "I guess you won't be proposing for a while now." And he hit him one last time, knocking him out. Tony stood there for a minute, but he focused, noticing Ziva still in shock.

"Ziva..." Tony walked over and hugged her. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." he noticed her dress was slashed, and her hair was messed up, but that was it. No blood. Tony was bruised a bit, but not bad.

"Your head is bruised." She said, kissing it. She paused. "You should call Gibbs. He's probably pissed." He nodded, and dialed the number.

"Tony what the hell is going on?" he screamed into the phone.

"We're fine, Gibbs. We're both just a little roughed up. I think we found the terrorist, though. It was Ray."

"And Ziva?"

"She's just in shock. Ray d-."

***Bang***

"Ziva!" Tony yelled.

"DINOZZO!"

Ray was lying on the ground now, inches away from Tony with a knife in his hand. Ziva had shot him.

"TONY!" Gibbs screamed.

"Boss, boss we're fine. Ziva just shot Ray again. He was trying to get back up."

"Thank God. You're coming home tomorrow. The flight is at nine. Be careful" He hung up.

"You're sure you're okay?" Tony asked Ziva, looking her over.

"Yes, I am fine." She assured him. Tony nodded, having found no evidence of harm done to her.

_The EMS came and took Ray away, and the hotel had given them a fresh room. Tony and Ziva transferred all their things into the suite at the top of the Hotel, given to them free when the manager found out what happened._

The suite had two beds, but still Tony and Ziva slept in the same one. Both of them were pooped, so they didn't even have time to get in the Jacuzzi.

"Goodnight, Tony." Ziva said as she snuggled against Tony.

"Goodnight, sweetcheeks.I love you." Tony responded, pulling her tighter into his arms.

"Love you." Ziva repeated. They both smiled in the dark.

When they arrived in the NCIS squad room, Abby instantly ran over to Tony and Ziva and hugged them, going on and on about how worried she was. They assured her they were fine a million times before she stopped.

"Did they get him?" She asked. It was more or less a group question.

"He's dead, Abbs. He won't be coming back." Ziva said, grinning.

"This takes a lot of stress out of all of our lives." He said, smiling and heading to his desk.

"Not .. exactly.. Tony.." Ziva said. They all looked at her with a puzzled face.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"I think I know what caused my blackout the other day." She confessed, leaning against her desk. The silence told her to say why.

"I got a text from my father, and my head instantly flew up and hit the bed's backboard. I guess I hit my head pretty hard."

"I heard it in the kitchen, and it sounded like a gun being fired right next to me," Tony recalled, "What did the text say, Zee?"

"He's coming to D.C." She said, looking down at the floor.

"What! When?" Tony questioned, concerned.

"In a few days... I think..." Ziva still stared at the floor. Tony looked at her with sympathetic eyes. She didn't like her dad at all, and having him here, after what has happened, would only make things worse for Ziva. As if she wasn't hurting enough.

"What will he say about Tony?" Abby asked.

"That's what I'm worried about. I'm worried he might try to hurt him."

"Why would he?" McGee asked.

"Because my father doesn't like him ,anyway, and especially since he killed Michael."

They were silent.

After a while of silence, Gibbs told them to go home. He told Ziva not to worry.

"Zee, you okay?" Tony asked that night.

"Yeah, Fine. Let's just watch the movie." She smiled. He knew she wasn't okay, but he didn't argue.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two days after Tony and Ziva returned from Miami, and the team didn't really have a case that day. Gibbs old them to take a few hours for a break. Tony suggested ice cream, but Ziva had other plans.

She went to the nearest grocery store and bought one item. A pregnancy test.

She'd hoped it wasn't true, but she had been feeling nauseous a lot lately, and just this morning she threw up. She didn't tell Tony. When she bought it, she wasted no time in driving home. She was NOT going to do THAT at work.

In the bathroom, she pulled it out and did what the package said. Confused at first, but she knew if she wanted to know she'd have to stop criticizing a box.

And just as she thought she was in the clear, a pink plus sign came up on the device, and she broke into tears. How would she tell Tony? Or the Team? Would she even tell her father? She wasn't ready for this, not now. Not this way. Maybe later on, but right now she was not happy. She tried to hide it as she came back to the office, a little late.

"Where'd you go?" McGee asked.

"Just for a walk." She answered. he nodded. At least McGee wasn't as good at reading people as he was with computers. He was easy to hide it from. Gibbs and Tony wouldn't be.

She received a few looks from Gibbs, but throughout the day, the team just hung around, working on paperwork from the last case.

"Go home. I'll call if I need you guys." They didn't question it. Gibbs looked at Ziva again, she just smiled and nodded, heading to the elevator. Tony followed. McGee lingered behind, letting the two share the elevator.

At the parking garage, Tony stopped Ziva before she got in the car.

"Where did you go on break? I didn't see you anywhere in the navy yard." He asked. She was sure she was caught.

"I went home." She didn't exactly LIE, but she didn't tell the whole truth either. He looked at her weird, but he opened the door anyway. It wasn't normal for her to just go home like that.

"So what did you do?" She asked as they pulled up to the apartment.

"Went for ice cream."

"Sorry I didn't go.."

"It's okay." He said, opening her door and smiling.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asked her.

"I'll make coffee." She suggested.

"Good, because I reeeelllyy have to go to the bathroom." He said running to the bathroom. Ziva laughed to hide the pain in her stomach. She continued with the coffee.

Just as she was finishing she heard him flush. He walked out of the bathroom carrying a box.

"Uh, Ziva? What's this?" He asked, holding it up. It was the same box from earlier. She would have to tell him now. Setting down the coffee, she sighed.

"You could have told me." Tony said, making it less awkward.

"I was going to, eventually. I promise. I just didn't know how to deal with it myself. I was afraid you'd be mad..."

"Zee! Why would I be? This is great! I can't believe it!" He smiled, dropped the box and hugged her. "It _was_ positive, right?"

She nodded, smiling; he smiled back and picked her up, swinging her. "Ohh, Zee!" he sighed, setting her down. "Are we going to tell Gibbs?"

"Yes, I think tomorrow. Maybe. But since my father is coming.."

"We'll tell him, too!" He said.

"No. Not yet." She snapped.

"Oh.. Okay.. well can we tell my father?"

"If you want"

"Good." He kissed her again.

The next day at work, Tony and Ziva came early. They were discussing the right time to tell everyone the news.

"Hey you two. Why so early?" McGee asked, walking in.

"Couldn't sleep." Tony said. McGee looked at him funny.

"Not like that." He assured him. McGee was still not convinced.

And here comes Gibbs.

"Not like what, Tony?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. McGee's head is jacked up." He said, smiling. Tony glanced at Ziva, asking for permission to speak. She nodded, walking over and sitting on his desk.

"Something you need to say?" Gibbs asked, looking at them.

"Actually, yes." Tony said, grinning. Ziva was too.

"Oh no." McGee already knew. Ziva shot him a look.

"Shut it McWhine." Tony ordered.

"Well what?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, Gibbs. I have no idea how you will take this, but.." Ziva started, looking at Tony.

"She's pregnant." He smiled.

Gibbs's eyes went wider than his boat.

"What!" He managed to say.

"Uh-oh." Tony whispered.

"mhmm." Ziva replied to Tony.

"I'm happy for ya, Zee."

"You're what?" She asked.

"I knew it was coming. I just didn't know when."

"I'm guessing Miami." McGee asked. Tony nodded.

"What about Miami?" Abby asked, appearing in the room for her daily greeting to the team.

"Tony and Ziva. Miami." He said again.

"Wait- Ziva he does he mean?.." Abby trailed off.

Ziva nodded.

"AHHH!" She ran over to her and hugging her, almost knocking her into Tony's computer. "Yaayyy!"

Tony and Ziva told ducky, and by the time they returned, everyone else had already knew. Including Vance. With all the commotion, they had forgot about Ziva's father. That reminded her.

"Wait a minute..." She thought out loud.

"What?" Gibbs looked at her.

"I just thought of something." She said.

"About what?" He asked.

"Miami. And not about Tony."

Tony looked at her. "What are you saying?"

"About Ray." She said. Tony thought she meant the kid was his, and he almost lost it, but she went on.

"How did he know where we were? We had solid undercover names, a completely secure hotel filled with FBI agents, and he didn't even know we were in Miami." She pointed out.

"Good point. But we caught him so why are you bringing this up?' McGee asked.

"Because, McGee. There were only two official agencies there who could have told him. That we know of. And I know neither the FBI nor NCIS would tell, because he's supposed to be in prison. No agency would. I can only think of one other agency that _had_ a connection to us, and would have any interest in the matter, and that would have told him anything. Just one agency." She finished.

Just as the team started to ask what agency, a familiar voice came from the room.

"Shalom, Ziva. Jethro, Tim... Anthony."

"Hello father..." Ziva greeted Eli.


End file.
